Betrayel
by starr4all
Summary: I wrote this for 30Death fics at LiveJournal. I was wondering how Lucas would react when Selena is with a man she is starting to care about.


Selena Coombs normally doesn't stop at the bank during lunch but she was planning on a weekend trip with Billy and she wants to have some extra cash.

She had been waiting in line for 15 minutes when the three men announce that the bank was being robbed.

Selena sighs. "Great! I'm going to be late for lunch!"

"Listen up! I want everyone to get on the floor! Now!" A tall rugged looking man shouts from the back of the bank. He was holding a shotgun, slowly panning the crowd with it.

You could hear one of the other robbers talking to a teller.

"So, got any plans for the weekend?" Out of nowhere Sheriff Lucas Buck was beside her, whispering in her ear.

"I never get use to you doing that." Selena whispers while looking around at the robbers.

"You haven't answered my question." Lucas looks at her with is dark piercing eyes.

"There are more important things going on right now." She stops and looks at him. "Fine." She rolls her eyes. "Yes, I have plans this weekend. I didn't realize I have to run everything by you. Besides, as you can see, there's a robbery going on. You are the sheriff. Do something!"

He looks at her for a minute and then says, "So you want me to do something? Okay." He starts to get up and she tries to grab hold of his arm but he got up anyway.

He starts to walk over to one of the guys. He seems to be nervous and fidgeting.

"Stay where you are!" He yells at Lucas, waving the gun towards him.

"Now, do you really think that is a good idea?" He says to the guy loud enough so most people around them could hear them.

As he got closer his voice gets lower and lower.

"You know that they are plotting against you right? That they are planning on splitting with your share." He could tell his words were working on the man. The man kept looking between his two partners and Lucas, standing before him.

"Look, why are they controlling everything? Shouldn't you get a say?" Lucas whispers as he gets closer and closer.

At this point the guy at the door finally notices Lucas.

"Hey Bert! Wake up! Don't let them stand up!" He yells at Bert.

"Why did you say my name man! No names!" Bert is really agitated now.

"See? I told you they want you out. They are going to make you their fall guy." Lucas whispers as he starts slowly making his way towards the side of Bert.

"It's not a big deal Bert! Just get him down!" Bert just looked from him to Lucas and back again.

The other guy gets frustrated and starts heading over to them. As he's walking he runs into a scared Selena. He looks down at her. "You! Get up!" He yanks her to her feet and drags her in front of him.

"So help me Bert if you screw this up…" He mumbles as he drags Selena with him.

To Selena, the silence seems to take forever. She looks over to Lucas. "Do something!" Her eyes continues to plea for help.

He looks at her with an evil smile. "I am." Lucas then looks back at Bert. "Here's your chance to top them before they cut you!"

"Bert! Come on! Snap out of it!"

"You're not going to cut me out of this take! I'm not going to jail for you!" Bert starts walking towards his partner and Selena.

"What are you talking about? Damn Bert. Sometimes you make no sense!" He stops half way between where he was and Bert. He wasn't sure what was going on but something bad was about to happen.

It finally dawns on Selena what is aobut to happen. Unfortunately she doesn't have enough time to react.

Bert levels the gun at his partner and fires. The partner holding Selena didn't realize what happened until it was too late. As the first bullet enters him he shoots the shotgun at Bert. Bert gets hit and fly's into the back wall. He has just enough time to fire one last shot.

Selena tries to duck out of the way when the shooting stars, but she somehow still feels the bullet enter her abdomen.

Selena vaguely hears shoating and more shooting going on. She curls up as much as possible with the pain coming from her gut.

Lucas walks over to the mortally wounded Selena. He sits down on his feet.

Selena looks up at Lucas. "Get an ambulance! It hurts so bad." She groans.

"I know how much you love pain." Lucas gingerly moves a strand of her sweat soaked hair.

"Lucas!" She spits out as she feels darkness closing in around her.

"Next please!" A window teller says. "Next please!"

Selena snaps awake and looks around. What had just happened to her? She could have sworn she was dead. What is going on?

"Next please!" The teller says unpleasantly looking at her.

"I believe that's you." Lucas whispers into her ear.

Selena jumps. "Lucas?"

"Hello Selena. You look like someone walked over your grave? Are you okay?" Lucas asks, arching his eyebrow.

"But…" Selena stutters, touching her stomach, to make sure she wasn't shot.

"Listen up. I think it would be wise to really think about going away this weekend. You should join Caleb and myself as we go fishing?" He looks at her intently.

Selena looks at him for a second. "I'm not really into fishing. But thanks anyways."

"Have it your way." He says and turns to walk away, leaving a very stunned and shaking Selena.


End file.
